In a thin laminate type battery, for example, a terminal is sandwiched between two films or plates, and a part of the terminal is exposed. A thin can-type battery includes, for example, a terminal including a portion extending from a side surface to be exposed to the outside. The battery can provide power distribution to other batteries or electronic devices via the exposed portion of the terminal.
In the case where the allowable current of the battery is larger, the area of the exposed part of the terminal is desirably larger from the viewpoint of the resistance of the battery.